


Kookie Have His First Crush

by sherlyn3798



Series: Love Me Tender - Jungkook fanfic [3]
Category: BTS FLUFF - Cheonsa Kim, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Cute Jeon Jungkook, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Gen, Mentioned Kim Seokjin | Jin, Romantic Fluff, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlyn3798/pseuds/sherlyn3798
Summary: It's Kookie first crush...





	Kookie Have His First Crush

"Kookie-" the sudden tap on his thigh break him from his own thought- daydream to be specific. 

"Did you hear Namjoon?" Seokjin ask and slightly chuckling with the maknae blank face as he look at him and the leader repeatedly. 

"I said, how's your school day? Did you get bully again?" Namjoon snickers as he throws the small piece of cooked meat inside his wide mouth before chewing it. Jungkook awe before answering, "The school just fine. No bullying, just study, eat, going back etc." 

Jungkook shrug before picking the cold noodle from the eldest lunch box and into his mouth. His chewing stopped midway as he saw the girl he's always look at lunch time at the canteen. 

He watched the girl with awe and mesmerize look as he follow the girl with his eyes until it disappeared from his sight. He sighed, feeling slightly regret that he can't look at her- even worse, talk to her with his extra extroverts demeanor. He didn't notice the pout forming on his lips before the eldest teased, "Who's make our maknae upset now?" 

Seokjin coo as the red colour forming on Jungkook's cheeks and to his ears before playfully rolling his eyes to the hyung and quickly finishing his lunch food. "Nothing, hyung~" 

"Is it that girl you're ogling on?" Jungkook choked on his banana milk as the eldest harshly pat him on the back. Namjoon giggles at the maknae antics before adding, "I see you, maknae. The way your eyes stick on her," Namjoon wiggle his eyebrows playfully and received a slap from Seokjin for teasing the maknae.

Jungkook snort on his drink.

~

Jungkook see her again when he's waiting for Yoongi to fetch him. 

He was once again mesmerized with her beauty. She's only wearing thin makeup, barely seen with a round sunglasses on while talking and laughing with her friends. He feels the speedy thumping in his chest that he think it might explode with how fast it beating. He put his hand on his chest and pat it slightly to calm his beating heart before his tract of mind broke again by the loud honking sound of Yoongi's car.

He entered the car and greet the eldest before Yoongi drove off from the school gate. 

"Who did you saw?" Yoongi started while controlling the steering wheel and turning it to the right after the traffic light turned green. 

Jungkook can feel the warm creeping from his neck to his whole face. He pretends to not listened to Yoongi's question as he closes his eyes and leaned his head against the window. 

Yoongi snickers as he focused on the road. Their maknae is too adorable.

~

Jungkook sit on the grassy floor under the school big tree, reminiscing the notes on his lap without looking or noticing his surroundings. He didn't hear a soft patting of Sunha (Jungkook's crush) shoes and when she chose to sit next to him. 

He gasps and almost rolled away from his place as he looks at his left to see his crush sitting closer to him. He's sweating and he can feel the colour of his face changes.

"Hi, are you here by yourself? Oh, I'm Oh Sunha, class 4-E (I just jump off from playful conclusion). You're Jungkook, right? From class 4-C." She shut her lips tight when she's rambling again. No wonder her ex boyfriend dumped her, that's what she thought.

"I'm sorry for rambling. I saw you from afar, you seems lonely, maybe not- I should stop talking," she clasped her lips with her left hands as she averted her eyes on her lap.

Jungkook find the situation cute and amusing at the same time but he suppress his laugh and only pull a small smile before blurting things before his mind stop him from talking, "I know. I always saw you at the canteen everyday," and clasp his mouth tightly with his hands after realising the thing he blurted out on accident.

"You... saw me?" She's asking with a short chuckle following after. Jungkook is too cute, she thought to herself.

"I mean... well, erm... yeah," He brush his nape with a reddened face showing as he averted his eyes anyway but Sunha. He feels like to hide inside a hole when he heard another chuckles from her. 

A silent around the two. 

Sunha extended her hands and shake it in front of the shy boys. "Can we be friends?" He stopped fidgeting and his eyes land on her extending hand. 

He slowly slipped his hands on the palm and shake it softly before a small, genuine smile crept on his faces before a big smile forming. 

"Friends," Sunha chimes before they laughing at themselves. 

Jungkook is so happy he wants to share it to his brothers that he not only have a friend, he also befriended his crush, which is exciting. 

He can't wait to go home and tell his brothers everything.

**Author's Note:**

> **So, how was it?
> 
> I imagine it like that...**


End file.
